Greyhound
Greyhound is a major character who appears in: Era of Nazis. A sly brute who stayed in Davidisafrenchman Ville conning new adventurers. After a row with the party, he lost all his limbs. Appearance Before the Assassination of Bladmir Blutin A large well built man. After the Assassination of Bladmir Blutin He lost all his limbs and had leather straps plastered on him, so he could be used as a backpack of sorts for Johnny McShlong. Synopsis History Greyhound lived in the capital citty of Yarrick, Davidisafrenchman Ville, where he would look out for new adventurers and con them out of a large sum of money, without haggling. Era of Nazis Session 2: Assassination of Bladmir Blutin As the party were preparing for the next morning, so they could travel to Galataric to assassinate Bladmir Blutin, Greyhound walked up to them and offered to aid them in exchange for GP500. Most of the party quickly pushed away the offer, but Hitler willingly paid the amount himself for their aid. Unsurprisingly he did not show up the next morning to set sail. Upon returning from their mission, the party settled down in the bar, where they saw a group of rangers on a table, then on the bar stool, by himself, was a lone ranger, who turned out to be Greyhound. While they were gone, Greyhound had signed up and joined the rangers, but was outcasted as a loser of the rangers. Though Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler desired to pummel the lone ranger, the whole party knew not to, since he was now a member of the rangers. Suddenly, after a small discussion, the rangers offered to sell Greyhound off to the party for a small amount, they declined, because they didn't want him at all. The rangers admitted they hated Greyhound and just needed to get rid of him, so they pushed him onto them for free. For no reason, other than possible revenge, the party began to mutilate Greyhound, separating him from his arms and legs. Despite all this conflict, Johnny picked up Greyhound and kept him as a wild backpack. Relationships Allies * [[Johnny McShlong|'Johnny McShlong']] Greyhound finds that his best friend, whether he sees him as his or not, is Johnny, because of the amount of time they spend together. * [[The Outsider|'The Outsider']]' '''Whenever he invites Johnny to go drinking, Greyhound is forced to go. The two don't seem to have much of a relationship beside being really good drinking buddies. * [[Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler|'Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler']]' No matter how many times Greyhound apologies, Hitler never seems to forgive him, but they can calmly be together without fighting. * [[Mexican Batman|'''Mexican Batman]]' '''They watched Logan together, with the Outsider, and Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler. It was nice while it lasted. Enemies * [[The Rangers|'The Rangers''']] He resents them for selling him off after only joining for a day. Category:Characters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:The Defenders Category:The Defenders Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Guest Party Members